


KU 42

by KCgirl



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Cake in Bed, Chris loves Karl, Karl in a party hat, Karl loves Chris, Long Distance Relationship, M/M, birthday angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 16:10:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1750649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KCgirl/pseuds/KCgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karl is feeling lonely on his birthday. He gets a very welcome surprise.   My first Urbine fic. Hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	KU 42

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to WeWillSpock You for forcing me out of my comfort zone! This was fun!!

The carry-on bag landed on the king-size bed with a thunk. Karl ran a hand through his hair and looked at his watch. It was 9:30am PST. He had six long hours to kill until his meeting.

His PA had purposely scheduled the early flight, to give him some “free time” today in LA. Nice of her, but really, what was the point?  Chris wasn’t in town and there wasn't really enough time to see anybody else.

Karl sighed. He’d been trying to think of something besides Chris all morning, and failing miserably. They hadn’t actually seen each other in six weeks, surviving on texts and phone calls. As Chris was so fond of saying, it sucked. Such was the glamorous life of movie stars.

His phone pinged and Karl rolled his eyes. Since he had ignored the four previous noises coming from his pocket, he decided he’d better check this one. It could be something about the boys. Truth be told, he’d like to throw the bloody thing out the window.

Looking at the screen, he gave a little laugh

_-Happy Birthday Karl Heinz! - ZQ_

This message from Zach, as well as four other texts reminded Karl, once again, that today was his 42nd birthday.

Hoo-fucking-ray.

If forty was the new thirty,  and fifty was the new forty, what was forty-two? Depressing. Boring. Especially when you’re recently divorced and your boyfriend is several states away.  With a sigh, Karl tossed his phone on the bedside table, and toed off his shoes.

Maybe he could go to the gym and work out. Better than sitting here staring at the four walls.

Karl’s phone beeped again,  and the specific tone signaled a text from Chris. Karl smiled, and  took long strides to retrieve his phone.

_-Hi Babe - did you make it in safely?_

_-I did. Wish you were here._ :)

Karl attempted to use one of the emoticons Chris had loaded on his phone, and shook his head.  If it wasn’t for Chris and the kids, he’d probably wouldn’t even have this ridiculous phone. He was the first to admit that he was “technologically challenged”.

_-Me too. Miss you._

He took a deep breath and let it out. He was sick of traveling, but as all actors know, you’re only as good as your last gig. He still lived with the gnawing fear that when a job was done, he’d never work again. So, here he was, spending his birthday alone in an over-priced hotel suite.

His phone vibrated in his hand. Another text from Chris.

_-You should probably answer that._

Karl scowled in confusion at the screen.

 _-what?_?

_-Answer the door! Operation KU42 is about to begin..._

“What the...”

When he heard the knock on the door to his room Karl literally jumped. Whoever it was knocked again, insistently, and Karl looked from the door down to his phone.

He ran a hand through his hair and walked to the door, pulling it open.

“Suprise!”

Karl blinked in disbelief. Chris was standing in the doorway, holding a  paper sack, arms open wide.  He wore a megawatt smile, and a baseball cap, which made him look all of sixteen.“Happy Birthday!”

Karl tried to say something, but all that came out was something close to a gasp.

“Chris?” Karl’s voice sounded strangled, and Chris continued to beam at him.  He dropped the bag he was carrying and grabbed Karl’s face,  giving him a hard kiss.

“What are you doing here?” Karl watched as Chris picked up his items and walked into the suite.

“Came to visit my boyfriend.”

“But you have a performance tonight, don't you?”

“Rescheduled.” Chris sat the bag on the table.

“You’re supposed to be…” Karl’s mind was suddenly blank,  as he tried to recall Chris’s schedule and  process the fact that the one thing he’d wished for today,  was right in front of him.

“Cancelled.” Chris took off his baseball cap and attempted to fix his ‘hat hair’, only succeeding in making it stand on end.

“Why?” Karl asked honestly.

Chris’s smile faded “Seriously?”

He sighed heavily and rolled his eyes. “It’s your birthday. This is our first birthday together. Did you really think I’d miss it?”

Karl’s brows knitted together in confusion. He just couldn’t process. Chris held up his own phone, as if that would help.

  
“Operation KU42?” Chris raised his eyebrows expectantly.

“Umm...I don’t…”

“Karl Urban. Forty-two. Today?” He waived the phone for emphasis.  “Get with the program baby!” Comprehension dawned on Karl’s face, and he laughed. “You’re mad.”

“I’m gonna be if you don’t get over here.”  Chris held out his arms again and Karl went willingly, allowing himself to be enveloped in a hug. God,  how he’d missed Chris.

  
He closed his eyes and pulled Chris as close as he could, the younger man’s familiar scent bringing back a wealth of memories.

“Missed you. So much.” he whispered.

Chris kissed the spot just below his ear and felt Karl shudder, heard a small hitch in his breath.

The younger man leaned back, and when he saw the look in Karl’s eyes, he felt his own chest tighten.

“Hey...no no...no tears.” He leaned forward and brushed his lips over Karl’s, then deepened the kiss. Karl brought his hands up to frame Chris’s face, a soft moan escaping his mouth.

Chris pulled away slowly, and reached up to straighten the big man’s collar.

“You know I can cry over a damned commercial. If you start, then I’ll start, and my whole plan will be ruined.”  Chris’s eyes sparkled.

Karl took a shuddering breath, and kissed Chris’s beautiful mouth one more time.

“What’s your plan Sweetheart?”

“Come over here and I’ll show you.” Chris took both of his hands and pulled Karl toward the round table where the mysterious paper bag waited.

He opened it and carefully lifted out a small cake, frosted with white icing, and sporting a big yellow smiley face in the middle.

“It doesn’t say “Happy Birthday Karl,” Chris told him apologetically, “but I was kind of in a hurry.”

Karl just stared at the thing in disbelief. A cake?

“It’s cherry-chip. That’s your favorite right?” Karl glanced up to see the blonde man looking at him hopefully.

“Yeah,” he answered quietly.

Chris smiled, and pulled out paper plates, plastic forks, and Happy Birthday napkins. When Karl saw the unopened tub of Betty Crocker buttercream frosting, his forehead wrinkled in confusion.

“That’s for later,” Chris explained matter-of-factly. “so we can have even MORE fun.”

Karl giggled, shaking his head. “You’re amazing. You didn’t have to do all of this. Just being here is more than I…”

“Yes I did.” Chris interrupted.  At the same time, he pulled  a yellow party hat with flowers all over it out of the sack, and walked around the table to stand in front of Karl.

“Today is your birthday, I haven’t seen you in almost 42 days, and I love you. I had to do it.”

With that, he pulled at the elastic band, and reached up to secure the hat on Karl’s head.Karl could feel himself blushing. He couldn’t remember the last time anyone had taken the time to do anything like this for him. Life was always so hectic. Chris took hold of both of his hands, and the taller man opened his mouth to speak.“Before you say anything, there is one other reason why I’m here.” Chris looked up at him, his eyes suddenly serious.“I wanted to see you in person so I could tell you something important.” He paused for breath and Karl felt his stomach drop. Was something wrong? 

“Chris…”

Chris reached up to put a finger to Karl’s lips, silencing him.

“Just let me say this.” Karl nodded, trying to quiet his sudden case of nerves.

“No matter where I am, or where you are...no matter how many years we’re together…”

Chris paused to gaze at him for a moment, and Karl was reminded of how truly beautiful this man was.

“...I will always be...eight _full years._.. _younger._.. than you.”

Karl was listening intently, expecting some truly profound, life-altering statement to fall from those full lips. Chris could see the exact moment that the words sank in, as Karl’s eyes widened in surprise.

“You little…” Karl grabbed for him, and Chris darted out of reach just in time, laughing madly.

“Com’ ere you little fucker!” Chris ran around the bed and Karl went after him.

“That party hat is super-hot, by the way.” Chris observed.

He giggled as Karl ripped the hat off of his head, and squawked in surprise when Karl lunged and successfully tackled him, both of them falling to the floor.

“Ow!” Chris howled as he landed on his back, still laughing.

  
“You deserve it..” Karl pinned his hands above his head, with just enough force to keep him there. “Got no respect for your elders.”

Karl straddled Chris, and used his free hand to tickle the squirming man underneath him.

“I brought you cake!” Chris yelled, trying to get away.

“Probably want me to be old and fat!” Karl winked, nipping at Chris's exposed neck.

“Stop!” Chris pleaded, laughing and trying unsuccessfully to catch his breath. “Ok, ok...I give!”

His attacker relented, and Chris finally took a full breath. He looked up at the gorgeous, smiling man above him, and felt a sense of victory.

He loved hearing Karl really laugh, and seeing a smile that brought out the dimples. He’d looked pretty worn down when Chris first walked in. Now, not so much. Score one for Pine.

“You kill me,” Karl finally said, trying to sound annoyed even as he grinned.

 

“But in a good way, yeah?”

“The best.”

The two were silent for a moment, breathing in unison. Karl let go of Chris’s wrists, and ran his fingers through unkempt brown-blond hair.

“What should we do now?” Chris asked, feigning wide-eyed innocence.

“I think I should say thank you for my birthday suprise.” Karl whispered the words against his lips, and kissed Chris senseless.

Two hours later, the pair sat naked on the king size bed, eating cake, and Karl’s birthday hat was back on his head.

“This is fucking AWESOME.” Chris breathed, his eyes sliding closed as he leaned back against Karl’s chest.

Karl laughed, swiping a glob of frosting off of Chris’s cake, and then letting the other man taste it.

“Good huh?” he asked.

“Not as good as you.” Chris turned his head to suck lightly on the warm skin under Karl’s collar bone.

“This is not what I thought I’d be doing when I got here this morning.”

“Then my plan worked.” Chris grinned and glanced up at Karl, “I do have great ideas once in awhile.”

“You have great everything, Sweetheart.”

Chris blushed, and then Karl saw his expression change.

“What?” he asked, putting down his fork.

Chris shrugged and shook his head slightly.

“Don’t do that.” Karl told him, as he reached  to take the paper plate and set it aside. He took off the hat as wel, l and placed it carefully on the night stand next to the bed.

“What is it?”

Chris looked up at him then, his eyes watery and the tip of his nose just a little bit red.

“Didn’t you say no tears?” Karl smiled gently, and leaned over to kiss Chris’s forehead as the other man nodded.

“I just...I don’t…”

“What?” Karl pressed again, trying to get Chris to look him in the eye.

“How am I gonna to say good-bye to you tomorrow?”

Chris sat up and wrapped his arms around himself.  "I don't want to spend the next six weeks texting you."

Karl's green eyes glanced away for a moment and he took a breath, leaning closer until his forehead rested against Chris's cheek.

"I know it's been crazy...I promise I'll..."

Chris shook his head and moved away just a bit. “I’m sorry.  "This is your day. I shouldn't have said that.”

"Don't apologize." Karl said almost harshly. Chris's eyes snapped up to his.

"I can't believe that you're actually here right now. Everything that you've done for me today..."

"I told you already. I love you, so...it's not a big deal."

"It is to me." Karl countered. He reached to pull Chris closer again.   "I love you too. I might not say it often enough, but I do. I think about you...I miss you, all the time."

Chris wiped at his eyes and sniffled a little. "Dammit..."

Karl pulled him into his arms and held him tight.

"We'll figure it out," Karl whispered against Chris's bare shoulder. He kissed  freckled skin and closed his eyes.

Chris nodded and pushed Karl down onto the pillows, settling against him.

"When's your meeting again?"

Not 'til 3." Karl scooted down a little and rolled so that he was facing Chris.

"We can have cake for dinner when you get back." Chris snuggled into Karl's warmth with a sigh.   "I'll give you your present later, too."

He swallowed a yawn and pressed his cheek against a broad chest.

"Already got everything I need right here," Karl whispered.

Chris was asleep in a matter of minutes, too much sugar and heightened emotions having taken their toll, but Karl lay wide awake, wondering what the next year would brin **g.**


End file.
